Una foto en blanco y negro
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: [Songfic] Solamente oir tu voz...ver tu foto en blanco y negro...recorrer esa ciudad... yo ya me muero de amor... yo quiero volverte a ver...


**Holas¿Qué tal? Sí si, gomen!! Perdonenme, ya sé que todavía no he terminado ni "La profecía" y tampoco "¿Bailamos?" Pero prometo terminarlos pronto y por lo menos actualizarlos. Pero es que ayer me decidí ha hacer un pequeño One-Shot y aquí está el resultado. **

**El título viene de la cancion "Una foto en blanco y negro" de uno de mis grupos favoritos "El canto del Loco" **

**Además, esta historia está dedicada a mi amiga Teresa Moreno!! Tere, espero que te guste!! Va para tí!! **

**Bueno, no sé que más decirles. Creo que me fuí un poco por las ramas, pero igual, espero que les guste. Así que lean !!**

**PD: Agradesco a los que están leyendo mis otros fics y me dejan sus reviews, grácias, los quieros mucho!!**

* * *

UNA FOTO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO

Ring...ring...

Ya estaba sonando de nuevo el maldito despertador. ¡Ah! Que crueldad. Seguía teniendo sueño y lo único que no quería hacer era levantarme. Cubrí mi cara con mi almohada, intentando que el sonido del ring ring del reloj dejara de atravesar mi mente y me dejara dormir. Un ratito más.

-Vamos Hikari, levántate- Oi que decía mi querido hermanito mayor, Taichi Yagami. Como siempre... alguien tenía que encargarse de fastidiarme lo que quería hacer.

-Solo un ratito más- Murmuré mientras me cubría hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

-Oh vamos, con el día tan bonito que hace- Me dijo el mientrás abría las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol a mi habitación.

-¡No¡El sol! Me derrito...-Dije yo, haciendo un poco de teatro mientrás me volvía a cubrir con la sabana. -Porfa... déjame un rato más- Le supliqué, él se echo encima de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Como sabe que no las soporto.

-Oh no- Dije yo mientrás me reía a carcajadas. -Para Tai, por favor- Le supliqué a mi hermano. Él también reía, pero a diferencia de mí, él se reía de mis risas.

-¿Te vas a levantar?- Me pregunto.

-Sí, sí- Dije yo. -Pero para porfavor- Le dije todavía riendo.

-Ok- Dijo él y paró de hacerme cosquillas. Me levanté peresosamente de la cama.

-Es muy temprano- Dije yo mientrás me ponía las zapatillas.

-Lo mejor es levantarse pronto Hikari, a quien madruga Dios ayuda - Dijo él, añadiendo un refrán.

-Mira quien fué a hablar- Dije yo mirándole. -El dormilón cabezón- Le dije mientrás me empezaba a reir. Esta vez riéndome de él.

-Bueno, yo seré el dormilón cabezón y tú serás la llegona tardona- Dice él. -Porque llegas tarde al ensayo de la función- Dijo él acentuando el tono en "tarde".

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté sorprendida. Este año, en vacaciones de verano, los de mi clase y la clase superior organizábamos una obra de teatro para representarle durante las fiestas. La obra de teatro que representábamos era "Romeo y Julieta". Típica ¿no creeis?

-Vamos Hikari, date prisa- Dijo él mientrás se reía. Os podeis imaginar de quien...

-Me voy a vestir ¡sal!- Le ordené, mi hermano se marchó de la habitación. Entonces empezé a vestirme. Abrí mi armario y me encontré con toda mi ropa desparramada. Tomé unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa de color rosa y luego cogí unos zapatos de color blanco. Rápidamente me fuí al baño y peiné mi cabello corto, hasta los ombros, y de color castaño, me coloqué algunas orquillas y me limpié la cara. Me miré fijamente al espejo. Yo. Hikari Yagami, 16 años de edad, cabello color chocolate y ojos rubís. Contenta de mi aspecto salí rápidamente del baño para coger una tostada en la cocina y salir de la casa corriendo hacia el instituto.

Me acuerdo de que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mi instituto estaba solo a unas cuadras de mi casa, así que no podía tardar más de diez minutos en llegar. Corriendo como estaba corriendo tardé solo siete minutos en llegar. Miré mi reloj, eran las diez y 15, llegaba quince minutos tarde. Me paré en la entrada del colegio mientrás tomaba aire, agachada. Luego me incorporé de nuevo. Para oir una voz llamándome.

-¡Hei Hikari!- oí a alguien llamandome. Volteé a ver quien era. Quedé fascinada con los espectaculares ojos azules de mi mejor amigo. Esos ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo pero también tan profundos como el mar. Y luego su cabellera rubia, dorada al sol. Sí. Hablo de él como cualquier chica enamorada. Pero ¿quién no se enamoraría de él? Él, Takeru Takaishi. El chico perfecto.

_Solamente oir tu voz_

-Hola Tk- Le saludé yo. -¿También llegas tarde?- Le pregunté. ¡Pero que tonta! Era más que evidente.

-Pues sí- Dijo él mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. -Verás, culpa de mi madre, otra discució con ella- Me dijo él. Últimamente él y su madre discutían mucho, pero Tk nunca me decía el porque, solo decía que discutian.

-Me dirás el porqué de las discuciones- Le dije. El me miró sonriente. Me sonrojé pero lo disimulé mirándo hacia otro lado.

-Pues no- Dijo él. Luego me tomó de la mano. -Vamos entremos, seguro que Miyako estará echa una fúria- Me dijo él divertido. Miyako era mi mejor amiga, una chica agradable algo charlatana y muy trabajadora. Era la directora de nuestra obra de teatro y se había propuesto hacer la mejor obra de teatro de todos los tiempos. Ambos entramos en la sala, agarrados de la mano. Al entrar ví como Daisuke, otro amigo nuestro, se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡hei! TK ¿Qué haces de la mano de MI chica?- Dijo Davis posesivamente. Yo ya sabía que Davis estaba detrás de mí desde que le conocí a los 11 años y sabía que por eso la relación que llevaba con Tk no era de las mejores.

-Hola Davis- Dijo Takeru divertido. Luego nos soltamos de la mano. -¿Habeis empezado a hacer algo?- Preguntó Takeru.

-No- Dijo Davis. -Miyako aún no ha repartido los papeles- Dijo él. Los tres nos acercámos hasta donde estaban los demás chicos. Miré a mi alrededor, estabamos en el gimnasio. Estabamos reunidos todos los alumnos de tercero y algunos de quarto, los que querían hacer la obra. Miyako estaba delante de todos.

-¡Por fín!- Dijo ella acercándose a Davis, Takeru y yo. -Aquí llegan mis estrellas- Dijo mientras nos abrazaba, a Tk y a mí.

-¿estrellas?- Dijimos Tk y yo al unísono. Nos miramos sorprendidos.

-Ajá, empezaré con el reparto de papeles- Dijo Miyako, se aclaró la voz. -Takeru Takaishi será...-Acentuó el tono de la "a" durante un rato, para darle emoción. -Romeo Montesco- Dijo al final. Luego miró a Takeru. Él se había quedado de una sola pieza, todo rojo. -Y nuestra Julieta será...¡Hikari Yagami!- Dijo ella. Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué¿yo¡Julieta!

-No Miyako, espera... yo no...-Intenté persuadir a mi amiga.

-No Hikari, tú y Takeru seréis la mejor pareja de todas- Dijo ella orgullosa. Takeru y yo nos miramos, mientrás compartíamos unas miradas de asombro. ¡Dios mio!

Miyako terminó de hacer el reparto de los papeles. Luego llegaron las reclamaciones. Miyako apagó todas las quejas dando unos cuantos gritos. Luego nos dió a cada uno nuestros guiones dispuesta a que nos los estudiásemos. ¡Dios mio! Mi papel tenía demasiados trozos. Por una parte no quería ese papel porque era demasiado largo pero por otra... Takeru era Romeo y si mal no recordaba la historia... Romeo y Julieta se besaban, un beso con Takeru. ¡Sí¡No! Negué con la cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas, quien era yo para decidir si besarme con Tk. Yo le quería, es más, estaba segura que le amaba. Pero... Le observé. Le ví hablar con Miyako sobre el papel, ella le miraba con los ojillos brillantes. Él la miraba aceptando su papel, aunque algo cortado. Observé como se pasa la mano por el pelo, desconcertado. Observé como charlaba con un amigo suyo. Observé cada gesto, cada paso, cada sonrisa que se asombada de su rostro. Le observé, capturándo su imagen en mi pensamiento, capturándolo en una foto en blanco y negro.

_Ver tu foto en blanco y negro_

Terminada la primera sesión de ensayo, la primera de las cuatro semanas que me esperaban antes del gran recital. Salí del gimnasio, cansada de intentar aprenderme el largo guión de Julieta. Salí al exterior y me cubrí los ojos con la mano, intentando impedir que los rayos de sol llegaran a mi cara. Empezé a andar, eran las doce o así y no tenía ganas, aún, de regresar a casa. Así que empezé a andar, iría a dar un paseo, pasear siempre me relajaba.

-Hikari, espera- Dijo alguien a mi espalda. Yo reconocí esa voz perfectamente. ¿Quién no reconoce la voz que adora? Giré sobre mi misma, con la sonrisa puesta en el rostro.

-Dime Tk- Dije mientrás le sonreía. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vas?- Me preguntó.

-Bueno, a dar un paseo- Le dije sonriendo. Luego el sonrió. Yo no sabía porqué.

-Oye... crees que ¿pueda venir contigo?- Me preguntó. Yo le miré asombrada. -Ehm..si no quieres no pasa nada- Dijo él rápidamente abajándo la cabeza.

-¡No! Para nada, claro, ven porfavor- Dije yo más roja que un tomate, suerte que él tenía la cabeza agachada y cuando la levantó mi sonrojo había marchado. -Me encantará- Le dije. El asintió y ambos empezamos a andar. Caminamos por la acera mientrás recorríamos las calles. Empezamos a charlar, cosas sin importáncia. Que si las notas del colegio, que si nuestras aficiones, que si los amigos. Andamos camino a la pequeña ciudad donde vivíamos. Nos fuímos para el centro de la ciudad, en donde había tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, una zona más divertida. Caminábamos mientras yo dirigía rápidas miradas a las tiendas de moda. Con una rápida vista observé un vestido de color azul celeste, corto, un vestido de verano. Lo ví en una tienda, al otro lado de la calle.

-Mirá eso- Le dije a mi acompañante, muy contenta. Le agarré de la mano y empecé a correr. Él me seguía sorprendido. Me detuve delante de la tienda. Observé el vestido. Azul, hasta las rodillas, apretado de la cintura, con un delicado escote. Era muy bonito. -Es precioso ¿qué te parece?- Le pregunté a Tk. Le observé, su cara de desconcierto hizo que empezará a reirme. Le había preguntado a un chico sobre moda.

-Eh...de vestidos yo no sé nada- Dijo él mientrás se remobía el pelo, siempre con esa costumbre. Yo me reí más. -¡No te rías! Apuesto a que tú no sabes nada de deportes. -Dijo él. Yo paré de reir y le miré. Se había puesto rojo. Seguimos recorriendo la ciudad. Entramos en las tiendas de ropa, simplemente para que yo me probara las cosas, pero en ninguna tienda compramos nada. Luego entramos en las diferentes tiendas de juguetes. Me encantaban las tiendas de peluche, me hacían sentir como si volviera a tener cinco o seis años, me hacían sentir de nuevo una pequeña niñita. Que delicia. Seguímos recorriendo largamente la ciudad. Hasta que encontramos una pequeña plaza, al lado de una de esas tiendas de peluches.

_Recorrer esa ciudad_

Le observé. Él miraba al frente, tenía un rostro pensativo. ¿En que estaría pensado? Le miré. Con aquel cabello rubio revoloteando al Sol y esos ojos azules perdiendose en algún sitio de la calle. Luego su cuerpo, alto, delgado... ¡Cuantas más cosas podría decir sobre él! Le conocía desde pequeña, desde los ocho años, donde lo conocí y donde nos separámos. Luego le volví a ver a los once, tan cambiado, y desde entonces hasta ahora. Él era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo había sido, y además de ser mi mejor amigo era el amor de mi vida. Cuanto daría por poderle confesar lo que sentía, cuanto daría por poder besar sus labios, cuanto daría por saber en que pensaba. Le daría mi vida... Le quería, yo no dudaba de ese sentimiento. Aunque solo tubiera dieciseis años no dudaba de eso. Yo era una chica enamorada, otra más, que morían por tener al chico que querían en sus brazos y que él las abrazara fuerte y les susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras al oirlo. Una chica que moría por el amor del chico que tanto anhelaba.

_Yo ya me muero de amor_

-¿Porqué me miras así?- Me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me había quedado observandole que ya ni pensaba en que él estaba sentado a mi lado. Suerte que todavía no había hablado en voz alta. Yo le sonreí pero no le contesté. -¿Qué pasa?- Me volvió a preguntar algo desconcertado. Yo aparté mi mirada de sus ojos azules.

-Nada, me quedé pensando- Dije yo. Él sonrió. Luego suspiró. El debía de haber estado pensándo en algo serio, ese suspiro no me había gustado. -¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunté. Tk me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, a pensar de esa sonrisa, pude darme cuenta de la falsedad de esa sonrisa. Algo le preocupaba.

-Oye Tk... ¿en que pensabas?- Le pregunté intentado averiguar que le pasaba.

-En nada- Dijo él. ¿Porqué me mentía?

-Vamos Tk...porqué no confías en mí-Le pregunté directamente. Eso le ofendió. Lo ví en sus ojos, como giró la mirada al suelo.

-No es eso...- Dijo él. -Solo que no quiero pensar en mis problemas- Me dijo. Luego levantó la mirada. Yo me encontré con sus ojos. Ambos nos quedámos mirando a los ojos. ¿Qué había en sus ojos? Tristesa...eso era lo que yo veía... Una gran tristesa pero siempre, aunque solo fuera un reflejo, también pude encontrar esperanza. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos mirándonos a los ojos, a mi me parecieron años. Años enteros mirándo los ojos que tanto adoraba... esos ojos... su mirada cogeló el tiempo, lo detubó, destruyó todos los relojes, ya no existía el tiempo... solo existía su mirada...

_Ver la vida sin reloj_

-Ah- Dijo él desviando la mirada. Perdiendo nuestro contacto. ¡Oh vaya! Abajé también la mirada, ví de reojo como me observaba. Yo pensaba... quería saber que le ocurría, quería ayudarle, quería hacer algo por él. Pero como averiguarlo. Él no me quería contar ese secreto... el secreto que tanto guardaba. ¿Qué era¿Cuál era el secreto¿Qué le pasaba? Yo suponía que su secreto eran las discuciones con su madres...el porqué de esas discuciones...ese era su secreto. Secreto. Palabra que significa cosa que se desconoce. Hasta yo tenía secretos. Cosas que se desconocen. Una de ellas era la que tanto paseaba por mi cabeza. ¿Adivinais que era? Por supuesto... mi terrible amor por Takeru Takaishi. Eso mismo era un secreto. Yo estaba intentando averiguar el de él. Yo quería tener derecho a que me lo contara, pero no le permitía a él saber de mi secreto. ¿porqué? Porqué yo no le podía descubrir mi secreto. ¿A que le temía¿A su reacción¿Qué podría decir él? Ya no seríamos amigos si todo salía mal... ya no volvería a ver sus ojos, ya no podría tocar su mano nunca más...

_y contarte mis secretos_

¡No! Él no era de esa clase de chicos... si él no sabía corresponder a mi amor... lo más seguro es que siguieramos siendo amigos. Nada cambiaría entre ambos, todo sería igual... seguiría igual como hasta ahora...siempre igual. ¿Porqué el amor era cosa tan difícil? Ojalá todo fuera más fácil. Que él chico que te gustara él sintiera lo mismo por ti. Eso sería sencillo ¿no? Sería solo con mirarle para que él lo supiera, solo tomarle de la mano para que él se acercara a tí, solo levantar un poco la cabeza para que él te besará, solo decir una palabra para que él lo entendiera todo. Solo un gesto... solo eso. Ojalá el amor fuera así, pero no. Todo era más complicado...pero por eso el amor tenía algo mágico ¿no? El amor... campo de batalla, como bién decían. Levantando levemetne la mirada le volví a mirar. Que raro era todo esto. Estábamos sentados a solo unos centímetros de distáncia. Yo pensando en él. Pensándo en todo lo que sentía. ¡Le tenía a mi lado! Pero tonta era... ¿porqué no se lo decía? "Oye Tk, yo te amo" Ya está, fácil. Hazlo Hikari, dile lo que sientes, girate y besale, hazlo, hazlo. Bésale y todo estará claro. Bésale. Bésale.

_no saber ya si besarte_

Pero no lo hice. Preferí esperar pero... ¿esperar el qué? A que... si él sentía algo por mí...dentro de un tiempo me lo dijera. ¿Podría esperar tanto¿Podría esperarle hasta que él se decidiera¿y si respués él nunca lo hacía¿Qué pasaría entonces? Yo seguiría esperando...esperando...siempre esperando. Esperar. Esperanza. ¿Esperanza en qué¿en qué, algun día, saliea a flote su amor? Esperar. Siempre esperar.

_O esperar que salga solo..._

-Oye Hikari- Me dijo él. Le miré rápidamente. Luego ví como sus mejillas se sonrosaban. -Puedo...¿puedo abrazarte?- Me preguntó. Le miré confundida. Él trago saliva y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro- Le dije timidamente. Luego sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, abrazandome. Sentí su corazón palpitar, a punto de desbocarse, sentí su respiración encima de mí, sentí su calor, su olor, le sentí a él. Me abrazó con más fuerza y luego depositó su barbilla encima de mi cabeza, suavemente. Me transmitía su calor. Me abrazaba como no podían hacerlo ni mi madre, ni mi hermano, ni nadie... solo él. Podía quedarme en ese abrazo para toda la vida. Vivir dentro de su cálido abrazo. Vivir con él al lado. No me importaría para nada. Estaba tan bién... allí...abrazada por él. No quería moverme.

_y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así_

¿Qué significaba este abrazo para él? Yo sabía perfectamente lo que era para mí pero...y ¿para él¿Qué estaba significando todo esto¿Porqué de repente me había pedido un abrazo¿porqué me agrraba con tanta fuerza¿Qué era lo que sentía él? Yo no sabía que pensar... Me encantaría que él me abrazara con amor, con ganas de estar a mi lado...me abrazara por mi... Pero... ¿y si no era ese el porqué¡Dios mio! La mente humana es demasiado complicada. ¡Ojalá puediera leer su mente! Ojalá fuera como un libro abierto para mí, donde me indicase en que página encontrar cada uno de sus pensamientos, emociones, sentimientos. Ojalá pudiera leerle, aprender de él. Como cuando leía un cuento de hadas o un libro de historia, aprendiendo de él. Captando sus emociones. Captando lo que yo era para él. Captando un yo en él. Captandome a mí. Ojalá en su libro hubiera un papel para mí. Descubrir. Descubrir la verdad. Descubrir el porqué. Descubrir su secreto. Saber que sentía...saber de mí en él.

_y ni siquiera sé _

_si sientes tú lo mismo_

Confundida. Así era como yo estaba. Confundida por culpa de él. Confundida por lo que hacía. Yo quería saber el porqué. Necesitaba pensar... quedárme sola con mis pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca.

-Me..me tengo que ir- Le dije. Odiaba decir eso, porque sabía que rompería este abrazo. -Lo siento- Le dije mientrás nos separábamos.

-No- Dijo él negándo con la cabeza. -Discúlpame a mí, no debí pedirte esto- Dijo él sonriéndo pero con su mirada triste.

-No, no pasa nada- le dije yo. -Pero este abrazo...me ha dado en que pensar- Le dije yo.

-¿Pensar?- Preguntó confundido. -¿En qué?- Dijo él.

-Se-cre-to -Le dije yo en sílabas. -Nos vemos Tk- Le dije mientrás le dejaba en aquella banca. No debí haberle dejado solo, pero, yo estaba tan confundida. Yo le quería pero ¡quería una respuesta! Quería saber lo de él. Pero como...

Llegué a mi casa, mis padres no estában ya que ambos trabajában y mi hermano había salido, cita con Sora. Sora era la novia de mi hermano desde hacía un año, Sora era una chica excelente, me caía genial y me encantaba que saliera con mi hermano. Como no tenía hambre me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la televisión. Echaban una película bastante aburrida. No sé como, pero poco a poco fuí entrando en el mundo de morfeo, quedándome dormida.

-"Espérame"- Dije yo. Se estaba marchando. Le veía irse, apartarse de mí. Empezé a correr más deprisa. Debajo de mis pies se estendia una tierra seca, llena de agujeros negros. Me estaba dando miedo. Y él, cada vez, estaba más lejos de mí. -"Porfavor espérame"- Volví a repetir mientrás seguía corriendo. No quería que me dejara sola. No quería. Entonces tropezé con la dura tierra y caí dentro de uno de esos agujeros oscuros. Caí, sentí como dejaba la tierra para caer en un sitio de nada. Pero alguien detubo mi caida. Alguien me había cogido de la mano. Era él.

-"Aguanta"- Oí que me decía. Su mano aguantaba fuertemente la mia y luego me estiraba, de vuelta a esa tierra seca. -"Porfavor no te caigas"- Decía él.

-"Lo intentó"- Dije yo. -"No sé si podré"- Le dije cansada.

-"Claro que puedes luz"- Dijo él. -"No pierdas la esperanza"- Y con la última palabra logré pisar de nuevo la tierra seca, pero ahora, esa tierra ya no era seca. No. Ahora era una pradera verde... un campo... lleno de flores. ¡Increíble! Ahora todo estaba lleno de flores de diferentes colores, el sol brillaba encima nuestro. Busqué el agujero en donde me había caído, pero no estaba. Había desaparecido. Ahora solo estaba ese precioso campo.

-"Que lindo lugar"- Dije yo.

-"No tanto como tú"- Oí decirle a él. Volté a verle pero me detuve al sentir el contacto de sus labios encima de los míos. Una suave carícia. Sentí su mano alrededor de la mía. Le sentí allí, a mi lado.

Ring Ring

¡No! Otra vez ese maldito despertador. Estaba segura que lo echaría a la basura. Abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi cama... Había soñado con él. Desde aquel día, hacia ya dos semanas, en donde habíamos recorrido la ciudad. Desde ese día no dejaba de soñar con él. Era extraño, siempre ese sueño, siempre ese final y siempre despertaba en ese momento.

_Me desperté soñando_

_que estaba a tu lado_

Soñaba con lo mismo. Él me rescataba de ese agujero en donde yo había caído. Y después me decía alguna cosa bonita, como la de está vez, y luego ese mismo contacto de nuestros labios y ese candor de su mano junto a la mía. Siempre. En todos los sueños era igual.

_y me quedé pensando _

_que tienen esas manos_

Hacia ya dos semanas desde aquel día. El del abrazo. Takeru. Él estaba raro últimamente. Su sonrisa ya no era como la de antes. Ese secreto que tenía le estaba perturbando, yo lo sabía. Y, aunque lo tenía decidido desde hacía ya una semana, aún no le había contado nada sobre mi secreto. ¿Por qué? Porque pensaba que este no era el momento. Él estaba mal y yo tenía que ir con mis cuentos y empeorar la situación. Por eso, me bastaba con poder pasar el tiempo con él, con intentar ayudarle y recibir a cambio su mirada. Yo no era nadie para empeorarle las cosas. Solo quería ayudarle. Tanto misterio... nunca me había gustado.

_Sé que no es el momento_

_para que pasé algo_

De la obra de teatro no os puedo decir mucho. Solo que íbamos avanzando y de que cada vez Miyako se ponía más nerviosa y nos hacía ensayar más duro. Nos teníamos que saber perfectamente nuestro papel, como interpretarlo y las emociones del personaje. Además de que habíamos empezado a hacer el decorado y ya terminaban de arreglar los trajes. Todo era mucho lío y solo quedaban dos semanas para el gran debut. Era mucha presión.

Habíamos conseguido hacer media obra entera y sin casi ningun fallo, ahora quedaba solo la escena del final... la de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta.Yo no sabía si podría interpretar bién ese trozo. ¿En que me inspiraría para poder hacerlo¿lo haría bien? Por el contrario Takeru estaba muy seguro de su actuación y, no hacía mucho, me había dicho de que tenía la idea perfecta para poder representar bién ese trozo. Cómo me gustaría haber sabido en que pensaría él para interpretarlo.

Ahora que pensaba...había sonado el despertador...¿para qué había sonado¡Maldita sea¡El ensayo!

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y, como la otra vez, me vestí y me fuí. Debía llegar temprano para ensayar y así vería a Takeru...

_Quiero volverte a ver_

Llegué al ensayo corriendo y entré en el gimnasio rápidamente.

-Perdón, lo siento- Me disculpé de antemano y bajé la cabeza arrepentida. Pero al levantarla ví que Miyako no estaba para regañarme. Además de que todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en un rincón del gimnasio. Me acerqué a ellos. Todos estában mirando a una persona. Yo, al igual que todos, miré a la persona. ¡Takeru! Era Takeru e iba vestido de una manera muy elegante. Estaba muy guapo. Normal que todos le miraran.

-Oh- Suspiraron algunas chicas. ¡Eh¡No suspireis! Es MI Takeru.

-Estás estupendo Tk- Dijo Miyako. Takeru se puso rojo. Luego ví como me miraba.

-Hola Julieta- Dijo él divertido. Yo le sonreí. Miyako volteó a verme rápidamente mientrás me sonreía.

-¡Aquí estás Julieta!- Dijo contenta. -¿Qué opinas de tu Romeo?- Dijo ella. Sentí un calorcito en mis mejillas. Ella sonrió. -Vamos Hikari, tú también debes probarte tu vestido- Dijo ella contenta.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté sorprendida. Ella me tomó de las manos y juntas fuímos a los vestuarios. Al entrar ella me sacó un vestido precioso, era de color rosa pastel con algunos volantes blancos, eraseñido de la cintura y cun un escote en V. -¿Ese es mi vestido?- Pregunté encantada. Ella sonrió.

-Sí, lo mejor para la mejor- Dijo ella. -Vamos, pruebatelo- Dijo. -Lo ha diseñado Sora- Dijo Miyako.

-¿Sora?- Le pegunté, ella asintió. -Es magnífico- Dije. Luego empezé a ponerme el vestido.

-Hikari...estás enamorada de Takeru- Dijo Miyako. No lo preguntó sino que lo afirmó.

-¿Qué?- Dije yo desconcertada. Luego me sonrojé.

-¿Verdad?- Dijo ella, luego me sonrió, ante mi silencio. -Lo sabía- Dijo ella.

-¡Oye no te he dicho nada!- Le dije.

-Pero lo he deducido- Dijo ella. -Es genial, me encanta la pareja que haceis- Dijo ella mientrás me abrochaba el vestido.

-Pero...no somos pareja- Dije yo roja.

-Lo seréis- Aseguró Miyako. -Tú tranquila- Dijo. Luego me peinó y me colocó un lazo en el cabello. -Ya esta- Dijo ella. -Da una vuelta- Me pidió. Yo obedecí y dí una vuelta. Quedó encantada. -Me encanta- Dijo. -Mírate- Me pidió. Entonces me observé en el espejo del vestuario. El vestido rosa por las todillas, el lazo del pelo a un lado y los zapatos blancos. Era muy lindo.

-Me gusta mucho- Dije yo.

-Salgamos- Dijo Miyako. Así que ambas salimos del vestuario. Al cruzar la puerta sentía aplausos de mis compañeros y algunos silbidos.

-Kari, estás hermosa- Dijo una compañera de clase. Yo solo sonreí.

-Que guapa estás- Dijo otro. Todos me hacían comentarios.

-Poneos juntos- Dijo Miyako señalándome a mi y a Tk, luego sonrió picaramente. Me acerqué a Tk. Él me miraba embobado, no apartaba de mí sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- Le pregunté divertida. Me encantaba tenerle así, detrás de mi.

-Estas radiante- Fué lo único que pudo decir él.

En cinco minutos volvímos a ponernos en marcha. Miyako dijo que hicieramos una escena en donde Takeru y yo bailábamos solos. Así que los dos nos pusimos en el escenario. Él tomó mis manos y mi cintura y lentamente empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la lenta música que sonaba.

Mientrás bailábamos me imaginé que todo eso era real y no solo teatro. Que de verdad estábamos él y yo bailándo como dos enamorados, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, solos él y yo. Me imaginé que caminabamos juntos dando paseor por el parque, que íbamos juntos al cine... bueno, me imaginé que él y yo estábamos juntos y me sentí como una niña traviesa imáginando a su amigo imaginario, al que siempre desea tener a su lado.

_y me siento como un niño_

_imaginándome contigo_

Bailándo lentamente, como si fuéramos uno solo. Todo era real. Todo a nuestro alrededor lo era. Y nuestro amor era sincero. Estábamos juntos y lo estaríamos. Pero eso...claro era... solo estaba sucediendo en una obra de teatro, no es nuestra realidad. Ojalá fuera todo cierto. Ojalá tuvieramos ese amor como lo tenían los dos personajes a los que interpretáramos. Siempre los habríamos tenido. Desde que nos conocímos esos sentmientós siempre habrían estado habitando en nuestro corazón. Siempre.

_como si hubiéramos ganado _

_por habernos conocido_

La música se detubo ambos nos parámos. La mágia desapareció. Miré a Takeru. Él se arrodilló y luego me besó la mano.

-Un placer bailar con vos, mi luz- Dijo él teatralmente. Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían. Pero ¿porqué? Sí simplemente era una obra de teatro, eso no era real. Ese amor que demotraba Takeru ante mí en ese instante era solo cosa de teatro, no era real. Mi corazón no tenía porque palpitar deprisa ni porque sentir la sensación de cosquillo que hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

_esa sensación extraña_

_que se adueña de mi cara_

-Parad- Dijo Miyako. Takeru dejó de mirarme y miró a Miyako. -Perfecto- Dijo esta lentamente. -Hikari ¡perfecto! Ese sonrojo sincero ¡eso es lo que quería ver!- Dijo Miyako. Takeru me miró yo me sonrojé más aún. Él sonrió sinceramente. -Es perfecto Hikari.

-Es verdad, estás muy guapa sonrojada- Dijo Takeru. Seguía sonriendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. Ahora fué él quien se sonrojó.

_juega con esa sonrisa_

_dibujándola a sus anchas_

Me dí cuenta de que mi mano aún seguía entre las de Takeru. Y, como con el abrazo, desee que mi mano quedará para siempre entre las cálidas de Takeru. Otra vez¡tiempo detente! ofreceme tiempo eterno, congela este momento, déjame vivir siempre así, junto con él. Vivir siempre con eso allí, con mi mano en la suya, con su calor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Vivir, con él a mi lado.

_y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así_

Pero..., separamos nuestras manos ya que a pesar de lo mucho que yo lo quería, aún no había descubierto su secreto.

_ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

-"Adoro este sitio"- Dije yo mirándo de nuevo el perfecto campo de rosas. Lo adoraba, tantas veces había llegado allí y tantas veces había deseado quedarme para siempre, con él.

-"Yo lo adoro porque estás conmigo"- Fué su frase esta vez. Cerré los ojos intuyendo lo que pasaría, el contacto. Luego la calidez recorrio mis labios, sintiendo los dulces de él, esa caricia, su caricia, mi caricia.

Desperté...el despertar de mi eterno sueño.

¿El despertador? No había sonado...abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor... no estaba en mi cama, sino en el sofá. ¿Qué hacia en el sofá? Me incorporé ¡dios! Me había quedado dormidad soñando con él y hoy, después de dos semanas desde ese dia de ensayo, ya había llegado el día del estreno de nuestra obra de teatro. El dia de la representación...

_me desperté soñando_

_que estaba a tu lado_

¿Cómo nos saldría la obra? Bien, mal. Habíamos ensayado tantas veces que me sabía hasta la última frase del guión de todos mis compañeros. Pensé en Davis, que representaba a mi padre, en Iori, que representaba a un amigo, en Miyako, directora y en Ken, que había echo todos los decorados...entonces me acordé de Takeru.

Me acordé del ensayo extra de nuestras escenas. Sobretodo de la última escena. El ensato del día anterior.

FLASHBACK

-Debeis demostraros amor eterno- Dijo Miyako. Takeru y yo nos mirámos, sonrojados. -Vamos Takeru, tu debes confesar todo tu amor, encima del cuerpo dormido de Julieta- Dijo ella. Estabamos ensayando el último trozo, en donde mueren ambos personajes. -"Adelante"- Dijo Miyako.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Takeru. Luego tomó suavemente mi mano. -¿porqué? Porque vos...porque habies muerto, mi amor os pertenecía y os seguirá perteneciendo, pero ya no podre vivir sin vos, yo os necesito- Dijo él. Luego supongo cogió su frasco de "veneno", yo tenía los ojos cerrados. Y luego sentí como se acercaba a mi, acercándo su rostro al mio. Estaba tan cerca, la caricia llegaba...

Entonces, todo se paró, el sonido de un mobil interrumpió la escena. Era el móbil de Takeru.

-Lo siento- Dijo él. Luego se incorporó y tomo su mòbil. -Digame- Dijo. Luego empezó a asentir. -¿Cómo? No...yo estoy ocupado ¡debería importarte¿Qué? No...¡no! No iré...¡déjame en paz!- Luego suspiró. -De acuerdo...lo siento...ya voy...-Dijo y colgó el teléfono. Luego tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme. -Debo irme- Dijo él. -Lo siento- Dijo pidiéndo perdón a Miyako. Luego me soltó la mano y se marchó por la puerta.

-¿Qué le habrá picado?-Preguntó Miyako. Yo negué con la cabeza.

END FLASHBACK

Se había ido tan de golpe, no pudimos terminar la escena. Así que esta noche la representaríamos entera por primera vez...

_y me quedé pensando _

_que tienen esas manos_

Estaba nerviosa, solo quedaban un par de horas para que comenzara la obra...Todos mis amigos estarían allí, mis padres, mi hermano, todos... Tenía que hacer un buen papel. Y... además... Miyako me había dicho una cosa, ayer, cuando Takeru abandonó tan de sobremanera el ensayo.

FLASHBACK

-¿Se lo dirás?- Preguntó Miyako. Yo ya sabía a que se refería.

-No...creo que no- Le dije. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Takeru lo que sentía por él? No...no podía hacerlo.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó ella.

-No tengo valor- Dije yo y le sonrei.

-Vamos Hikari, no seas tonta- Dijo Miyako. -Claro que tienes valor y puedes hacerlo.

-Pero...no ves...le pasa algo y ... este no es el momento- Le dije.

-¿Como que no? Entonces...¿Cúando será ese momento?- Preguntó ella.

-No lo sé- Le dije yo. -Quizá nunca llegue- Le dije. Luego no pude impedir que unas lágrimas aparecieran por mi rostro y cayeran por mis mejillas sonrosadas.

-Vamos Kari- Dijo Miyako abrazándome. -Llegará- Dijo ella. -Solo ten esperanza- Terminó diciendo.

END FLASHBACK

Lo que yo había dicho era cierto... él tenía problemas, no era el momento...

_sé que no es el momento _

_para que pase algo_

Suspiré. Luego me levanté del sofá y fuí a la nevera. Tomé un refresco, destapé la botella y bebí el refreso. Luego me acerqué a la ventana y miré a fuera. Mi mirada registró el paisaje, una calle llena de gente y a lo lejos una rueda de la fortuna. Desvié mi mirada al suelo y ví a un chico, melena rubia, caminar con la cabeza agachada. Descubrí quien era solo por su forma de caminar. Estaba deprimido, lo sentí solo al contemplarle.

Dejé el refresco. Cogí las llaves de mi casa y salí de allí. Solo para encontrarme con él y averiguar...

_yo quiero volverte a ver_

Bajé de mi edificio y empezé a correr dirección en donde le había visto. Corrí. Corrí. Pasé las calles con gente y llegué al pequeño parque cerca de mi casa y allí, le ví.

Estaba sentado en un banco, con la cabeza agachada y su mano en la cabeza. Le ví triste, desamparado, desesperanzado. Fruncí el entrecejo y me acerqué a él lentamente, paso a paso, no quería que notara mi precencia, pero él siempre había tenido algo mágico. Él sabía que yo estaba allí. Y yo lo supe cuando de sus labios salió mi nombre.

-Hikari- Pronunció con voz entrecortada. -Estas ahí verdad- Dijo él. Me acerqué más a él y me puse delante.

-Sí, estoy aquí- Le dije.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pronunció.

-Nada, paseaba- Le dije.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó sin despegar, aún, la vista de suelo.

-Si, grácias- Le dije. Siempre preocupándose por los demás antes de por si mismo. -Y ¿qué tal tú?- Le pregunté.

-Bien- Respondió.

-Mírame- Le ordené. Él respiró profundamente. Luego lentamente subió la mirada. Quedé parada al observar lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Yo lloraba pero ¿él? Hacia años que no contemplaba lágrimas en esos ojos azules. -Ya veo- Le dije. Me senté a su lado. -Ahora...¿me cuentas tu secreto?- Le pregunté.

-¿Cuál secreto¿El primero o el segundo?- Preguntó. -Tengo dos secretos ¿cuál quieres saber?- Dijo él. ¿Dos secretos? YTo quería saber el porqué de su llanto y sufrimiento.

-¿Porqué lloras?- Le pregunté directamente.

-Esta bien- Me dijo. -Mis padres están divorciados- Dijo. Eso yo ya lo sabía. Hacia años que los padres de Takeru se habían divorciado. Takeru quedó con su madre y su hermano, Yamato, quedó con su padre. ¿Porqué esa aclaración?

-Sí...¿qué pasa?- Le dije. El respiró profundamente.

-Mi madre se vuelve a casar- Dijo él. -Yo...deseaba que mi familia volviera a unirse algún día, nunca perdí la esperanza en eso. El de llegar a mi casa y encontrarme con mi familia al completa... pero ahora... la esperanza no sirvió para nada... todo terminó- Dijo. Luego unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron de su rostro. Yo no sabía que hacer.

-Bueno...pero...- Luego una idea se me vino a la cabeza. -Tu siempre te preocupas por los demás- Le dije. Él levantó el rostro, interrogandome con la mirada. -¿No quieres que tu madre sea feliz?- Le pregunté. El abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Tu madre es feliz con el hombre que ha escogido para casarse. ¿No deseas esa felicidad para ella?- Le pregunté. Él miró enfrnete, pensativamente. Luego ví como sonreía.

-Es cierto...solo me preocupaba de mi sueño pero...y ¿el de mi madre?- Dijo él sin desviar la mirada. -No le pregunté nunca si lo amaba. Ella tiene derecho de amar a la persona que quiera. Como yo tengo derecho de amar a la persona que quiero. -Después de decir eso me miró y sonrió sinceramente. -Tienes mucha razón Hikari- Dijo él.

-Pero, si yo no he hecho nada- Le dije. Él me sonrió.

-Has hecho mucho- Dijo. Luego tomó mis manos. -Yo...ahora que te dijé mi primer secreto...¿quieres saber el otro?- Me preguntó. ¿Su otro secreto? No lloraba por ese secreto... que debía ser. Le miré confundida.

-De acuerdo- Le dije.

-Espero que no afecté nuestra amistad- Dijo sonriendo. -Y que...no t'enfades conmigo, y perdoname si te hago daño con esto, de verdad, lo lamentaría mucho que no te gustara- Dijo él.

-Takeru, cálmate- Le dije. Le notaba tenso. -Dimelo, porfavor- Le dije. Le miré sonriendo candorosamente.

-De acuerdo- El tomo aire, respiró fuerte y lo soltó. -Te amo- Dijo rápidamente. ¿Adivinais como me quedé? De una sola pieza, borrando mi sonrisa del rostro, con la mirada perdida, con la respiración cortada. ¡No me lo podía creer!. -Hikari...-Dijo él preocupado por mi reacción.

-Takeru- Le dije yo. Él abajo la mirada, supongo esperando una respuesta negativa. -M'encanta tu secreto- Fué lo que le dije. No sé de donde saqué esa frase. -M'encata este lugar- Dije yo, como si volviera a estar en mi sueño. -Es precioso.

-No tanto como tú- Dijo Takeru, dijo él. Luego llegó la caricia. Sus labios sobre los mios. LLego. Por fín llego. Y está vez...no era un sueño.

_me desperté soñando_

_que estaba a tu lado_

Llegamos con retraso a la obra de teatre. Takeru y yo cojidos de la mano. Me acuerdo de Miyako, alterada por el retraso pero feliz por nuestra nueva unión. Nos vestimos con nuestros trajes, nos preparámos para lo que iba a dar comienzo. Que se levantara el telón, que empezara la función.

-¿porqué? Porque vos...porque habies muerto, mi amor os pertenecía y os seguirá perteneciendo, pero ya no podre vivir sin vos, yo os necesito- Dijo Takeru. Tomo su bil brebaje. Beso mis labios dulcemente. Adoré ese momento de la obra, el que me había permitido poder besar a takeru durante ese momento, aunque no fuera el mejor momento. -Voy a reunirme con mi amada- Dijo Takeru. Luego su cuerpo cayó pesadamente a mi lado. Luego yo abrí los ojos. Me incorporé y actué.

-Romeo, despertad. ¡No¿Qué habeis echo? Habies tomado un vil brebaje para abandonarme. Y ni una gota me habeis dejado. Y ahora...¿cómo reunirme con vos?- Miré a mi alrededor. Luego ví la "daga" junto a Takeru. La tome. -Abandonaré esta vida y me reuniré con mi amado, en las puertas del mañana- Tomé la "daga" y la undi entre mi brazo y mi cuerpo, como habíamos ensayado. Caí encima de Takeru. Y quedé allí tumbada. Con su cuerpo junto al mio. Como Romeo y julieta.

Oí los gritos eufóricos del público, sus aplausos y sus llantos. Lo habíamos hecho bien. Cayó el telón. Takeru me ayudó a levantarme. Recibimos los alágos de nuestros compañeros. Luego se abrió el telón y saludamos al público.

-Bién hecho, mi Julieta- Dijo Takeru para después besar mis labios delante todo el público. Me acuerdo del calor de mis mejillas. Y pensé en su beso, luego en su mano junto a la mia. Pensé en él junto a mi.

_y me quedé pensando _

_que tienen esas manos_

Ahora ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde ese día. Me encuentro en mi casa. Tomo el vestido que está sobre mi cama, un vestido de color crema, largo hasta las rodillas, con unos finos decorados en color blanco y oro. Luego em coloco los guantes de seda blanca y los zapatos de pequeño tacón de color dorado. Me miro al espejo mientrás peino mi cabellera castaña y me pongo una orquilla en forma de flor blanca.

-Julieta, ya llegó tu Romeo- Dice mi hermano haciendo su típica broma. Desde la función que a él y a mi nos llama así.

-Ya va- Dijo yo. Salgo de mi habitación para encontrarme con mi hermano, de la mano de Sora.

-Estás preciosa- Dice Sora mientrás toma mi mano. -Le va encantar a Romeo- Dice ella guiñandome el ojo. Sigo andando hasta llegar a la entrada. Allí esta él, con su traje de color azul marino y su cabello rubio.

-Estás preciosa- Dice él.

-Tu también- Digo yo. Luego el toma una cosa del bolsillo y me entrega una pequeña cajita. La abro... es un collar.

-Es un collar, herencia de mi madre, como yo no me lo voy a poner, te lo regalo- Dice él. Tomo el collar y él me ayuda a ponermelo.

-Muchas grácias- Digo yo. Luego toma mi mano,

-No- Dice negándo. -Grácias a tí, sin ti ahora no iríamos juntos a la boda de mi madre- Dice él. Le sonrio. Y ambos salimos de la casa. Cogidos de la mano. Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami. Él y yo.

_Y__o quiero volverte a ver_

* * *

**Aqui está el final !!! Bueno no sé, me quedo un tanto raro este fic... pero... ya me diran ustedes su opinion**

**Es mi primer fic que hago desde el POV de Hikari. Siempre que hago Takaris hago el POV de Takeru o bien el POV normal. No sé... **

**Al final de la canción me dejé algunas frases, pero es que no sabía como ponerlas y decidí que lo dejaría así. **

**Bueno Tere, espero que te haya gustado, ya que iba para ti. Déjame un review!! Solo tienes que pulsar encima de reviews y ya esta**

**Les desio FELIÇ NAVIDAD Y FELIÇ 2007 **

**Nos vemos en mis próximos fics**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!!**


End file.
